To Die For
by CHIBZ
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been secretly dating, but after a while Draco is slowly drifting away from Hermione. What will happen to their relationship? Songfic


To Die For.

It was the day of the Christmas ball at Hogwarts and even though it was pouring rain outside, it was nice and warm inside. The Great Hall was already packed with students dancing, eating, and just chatting with friends. Hermione walked down the steps towards the party. She saw her date standing by the door and smiled at him. She was happy to go to the ball with Neville, he had been such a good friend to her these past years, but she knew that deep down inside she wanted to go with someone else. Someone she wasn't aloud to be with, someone whom she is suppose to hate.

"Hello Neville. You look very handsome."

"Thanks Hermione. You're looking quite beautiful yourself. Shall we go in?"

"Yes, thank you."

Neville, being the gentleman that he is, stuck his arm out for Hermione. She kindly took his arm and they walked into the Great Hall together. Once inside, she began her search, looking from corner to corner for him. She turned around as Neville tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Hermione, I know we just go here, but would it be okay if I danced with Lavender for a while?"

"Go right ahead, Neville." Hermione smiled. Neville thanked her and walked towards the dance floor where Lavender had been standing, waiting for him. Hermione was actually thankful that Neville found someone to dance with. She felt bad for him since all she wanted to do was look for a certain someone. She walked around a bit still searching, when suddenly she saw him standing with his friends near the buffet table.

_Tighten your tie, boy.  
You're something to die for._

She's never seen him wear such formal clothes before and once she saw him looking so handsome in his suit, she began to feel butterflies in her stomach. His blonde hair looked soft and hung over the side of his forehead. She even noticed the way he stood, so confident making him seem taller than he really was. She couldn't help herself and began to walk over towards Draco Malfoy.

_But don't hold your breath now,  
You're just killing time._

They had been dating secretly since the beginning of the school year, despite the fact that Hermione wanted their relationship to be public. Draco had told her several times that he would eventually let everyone know about their secret, but kept making up excuses every time she asked him if that would be the day they would tell everyone. She knew he kept making up these excuses because he needed more time. He needed more time to think of a reason he could tell his friends and family why exactly he, Draco Malfoy, had been secretly dating a 'mudblood'.

_Tonight you can dream boy,  
Imagine a whisper._

They had met up a week earlier. He told her how much he wanted to take her to the ball and how he dreamed about slow dancing with her, but she knew that that wasn't possible. Hermione could feel that he was slowly drifting away from her as they saw less and less of each other as the days went by. She wanted to talk to him before the ball, but couldn't find him anywhere. She knew he was avoiding her. Something's not right, but she knew he would be attending the ball and that was when she'll find him.

_If you can keep secrets,  
Then I'll tell you mine._

Hermione walked over to Draco who was still talking to Crabbe and Goyle. She felt nervous, not knowing if this was a good idea but shook away her nervousness. She needed to talk to him, to tell him what's been on her mind. She took a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder. Draco turned around and stared at Hermione.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Malfoy?"

"Uh, sure."

Draco excused himself from his friends and walked out the door with Hermione. They found an empty classroom and decided to talk there.

"I can only talk for a few minutes since I told Crabbe and Goyle I wouldn't be gone for too long. What is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"Why are you trying to avoid me?"

"I'm not…."

"Yes, you are! We haven't seen each other since last week. I've been trying to find you, but you're always no where to be found. What's wrong, Draco?"

"I…don't know." Draco sighed. He didn't know how to tell Hermione how he felt. He felt that this relationship isn't supposed to be, that them being together was wrong, but he couldn't tell her, it would break her heart and he didn't want to be the one that caused it.

"Is it me?.."

"No, Hermione! It's just…I don't know if I can continue on with this…our relationship."

_Remember a promise,__  
You couldn't hold on to.__  
Though it brings me to tears now,  
I need you to know._

"What are you saying, Draco?" Hermione could feel the tears begin to build up in her eyes. "You promised me that we would eventually make our relationship public and that you wouldn't care who knew about us."

"I know…"

"What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong, Hermione. It's just that this isn't right…I..I can't have my father know that.."

"That you love a mudblood, right?" A tear dropped from her eye, but Hermione made no attempt to wipe it away. Draco didn't say anything which confirmed that what she had just said was true.

_Look in my eyes, boy.  
__Nothing like yours now.  
It seems that a life time is passing us by._

She stared up at him through her tearful eyes. She saw the truth in his eyes and knew that what they had together was over. She no longer felt the connection with him that they once had. She thought they would last, that they would be together forever, but sitting in that room at that moment looking at Draco, she knew in her heart that that wasn't going to happen.

She got up and ran out the door. She couldn't take the tension. She needed fresh air and so she continued to run until she reached the entrance door to the school. She ran outside, not caring that it was still raining. She stopped suddenly when her legs gave out and fell to the ground, but she didn't care. Draco, who had ran after her, dropped to the ground next to Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in the rain.

_This is forever, but it won't last long.  
This is a memory that fades away in neverending._

They sat together, neither one saying a word, letting the rain fall on them. It felt like they had been sitting there for forever until it stopped raining. Hermione let Draco hold her for the last time. She knew that she would not let herself keep this moment in her memories, she will eventually let it fade away because if she didn't she knew it would probably kill her.

_And in the death of all that's long been said and done before,  
We'll wish that we were something more._

Hermione knew that Draco would eventually forget about her and move on with his life and she felt that she had to do this too. But at the moment, all she wanted was to be with Draco and she felt in his embrace that he wanted it too.

_Stop wasting time, boy.__  
You're late all your life, boy.  
They won't have the patience for someone like you._

It had been quiet for most of the time they were out there, but Hermione was the first to speak.

"Why are you still out here? Crabbe and Goyle must've been waiting for a very long time. Maybe you should go back inside."

"Hermione just let me hold you for a bit longer, please."

And that was all Draco had to say for Hermione to stop talking. She felt so comfortable in his arms and closed her eyes to savor the moment. Draco laid his cheek on the top of Hermione's head and slowly closed his eyes, too.

_You're memory's fading,__  
I'll love you forever.  
I'll try to remember, I'll try to hold on._

Hermione felt her connection with Draco grow smaller and smaller as the minutes passed, but she made an attempt to try and find that connection again. She knew that in her heart, even years after their relationship, there would always be a place for Draco even if it was the tiniest spot she could find. She loved him too much to really let all of him go.

_You're standing alone, boy__  
Waiting for dreams, boy  
Waiting for something to make them come true._

Draco lifted up his head and slowly began to stand up, picking up Hermione as well. They stood together, looking into each other's eyes for a while.

"I wish we could be together" Draco told Hermione as he held her hand. He wanted so much to be with her, to be able to hold her everyday. If only he could do something, but he couldn't, he knew his family wouldn't allow this and if they kept their relationship any longer his father would find out and most likely punish him severely or worse, kill Hermione.

"Yeah…me too.."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Draco whispered to her and slowly bent down to give her soft kiss on the lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to Hermione and Draco it felt like hours. After they broke apart, Draco looked into her eyes for the last time. "I'll miss you." He said to her as he kissed her on the cheek and walked back into Hogwarts leaving Hermione standing outside in the dark by herself. She stared at him as he walked away.

"Bye, Draco." She said softly and walked back into the school. Instead of going back to the ball she walked towards the Gryffindor tower and straight up to her dorm. She changed out of her dress, got into her pajamas, and laid down on her bed. She could feel herself slowly fall asleep, but not before saying,

"I'll miss you, too."

_Don't ever leave, boy  
__I'd miss you too much, boy  
I'll never forget you, as long as I'm here._

-The End-

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Hermione! I feel so bad for making her go through that. :(

But on a happier note, Yay! This is my first songfic. I really enjoyed writing it, despite the fact that the story is pretty depressing.  
What are your thoughts on it? Please leave a review to let me know.

Oh and just incase some people are wondering, the song that I used is called "To Die For" by my favorite band, The Birthday Massacre.

P.S. I do not own Harry Potter, but you already knew that, right? :D

-CHIBZ


End file.
